This invention relates to bedding, and more particularly, to bedding foundations or so-called "box springs" for use in the support of bedding mattresses.
The desirability of a firm and yet resilient surface for sleeping or reclining has generated many improvements in the structure of mattresses in order to provide such a surface. The underlying foundation unit, or so-called "box spring", also contributes significantly to the firmness and resiliency characteristics of the mattress sleeping surface.
Conventionally, bedding foundations or box springs are formed with a wooden rectangular frame positioned at the bottom of the box spring. The wooden frame includes a series of cross rails or transverse slats extending laterally across the wooden frame. Coil springs are provided in the box spring and are secured at their lower ends to these transverse slats and the upper portion of the torsion spring supports the upper surface of the box spring. A pad is typically applied over the top of the coil springs and a fabric cover is placed over the padding to extend downwardly along the side of the box spring to be secured to the bottom wooden frame. The upper surface of the box spring typically includes a wire grid which underlies the pad and is secured to the top ends of the torsion springs.
The box spring is typically supported in a bed either on the conventional bed frame or in a metal angle iron frame, or so-called Hollywood bed frame, to which a headboard is attached. The mattress is positioned atop the box spring to provide a sleeping or reclining surface.
A problem associated with the typical box spring assemblies described hereinabove is the lack of support around the border regions of the foundation unit. Specifically, the common practice of sitting on the end of the bed results in the deformation of the mattress and underlying box spring which over time can result in an indentation or sagging of the mattress and box spring at the lengthwise end of the bed. This problem results from insufficient border support of the box spring assembly at the lengthwise end of the bed.
A further problem of the box spring assemblies described hereinabove results from the use of the angle iron or Hollywood bed frame in combination with the box spring and mattress. Typically, the Hollywood bed frame is shorter in length than the box spring and mattress resulting in an overhang of the box spring at the foot end of the bed. The Hollywood bed frame offers inadequate end support to the box spring and mattress combination at the lengthwise end of the bed. The portion of the box spring and mattress overhanging the Hollywood bed frame is unsupported thereby resulting in increased wear and deformation of the mattress and box spring at the lengthwise end of the bed and a tendency for the box spring and mattress to tilt or tip when one applies pressure or sits on the end of the bed.